


The One They Picked

by PorcupineGirl



Series: Unwritten 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Becky Ships It, Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcupineGirl/pseuds/PorcupineGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp to Unwritten: Dean and Cas tell Cas's parents, Chuck and Becky, about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One They Picked

**Author's Note:**

> I promised timestamps! Here is the first.
> 
> IDK, this probably makes perfectly fine sense even if you haven't read Unwritten first, but not really sure why you wouldn't read it first? It does contain spoilers for Unwritten, and not just for the fact that *gasp* Dean and Cas wind up together.
> 
> Title is from _Teach Your Children Well_ by Crosby, Stills,  & Nash.

"Chuck, no—no, we're using Skype, not Facetime. Yes, on your laptop. Facetime is on the phones, I don't want to do this over a phone right now." Cas rolls his eyes, shaking his head. Dean grins as he plops down on the couch and flings one arm around his mate. Cas's laptop is already set up on the coffee table in front of them; Cas has been trying to herd his parents onto theirs for ten minutes now. "You know what? Why don't you let mom get Skype running… What do you mean she's not in there right now, where did she go?"

Dean buries his face in his mate's shoulder to stifle his laugh. It's been five days since they blood bonded, three days since Dean's mom flew back to California. They've got most of Dean's stuff moved into Cas's house, though some furniture is still waiting until they figure out where to put it. Cas hasn't actually told his parents about Dean yet, just that he has something important to tell them over Skype. From what Dean has heard of them, he's not overly surprised that getting them both settled in one spot for five minutes is a bit of a production.

Cas runs a hand over his face. "No, no, don't call me on Skype until you're _both_ in the room, okay? … Because I dyed my hair and I want to surprise you both with the color. … No, that is not really what this is about. … Well, remind her that she has a DVR and can pause live television. Since when is she into reality TV, anyway? You can't write fanfiction about—you can? But they're real people! … Okay, please stop telling me about this, I'd really rather not know."

By this point, Dean is covering his head with a throw pillow to muffle his laughter so as not to tip Chuck off that there's another person in the room. He tips over onto his side on the couch, and Cas swats his butt. Dean peeks out from behind the pillow to catch his mate glaring at him. It's not a very heated glare, though, and all Dean has to do is sit up and nuzzle into Cas's throat to have him smiling again. They've both been practically bathing in happy alpha pheromones all week, and Cas doesn't actually smell annoyed. But even so, Dean scenting him causes a new wave of _content, secure mate_ to roll off of him, and Dean inhales it deeply while Cas talks his stepdad into talking his mom into getting Skype working.

Finally, Cas nudges him with an elbow, and as Dean sits up he hears the sound of an incoming Skype call. He glances at Cas and realizes how incredibly relieved he is that for once, they're both on the same side of the Skype screen.

A window pops up with faces in it that Dean recognizes from photos, and Cas maximizes it as he says hi to them.

"Hi, Cas," Chuck says, but Cas's mom's eyebrows immediately shoot up, and Dean is quite sure that her "Hel- _lo!_ " is directed at him and not her son. "Who's this?" she immediately asks.

Cas glances at him, and Dean smiles back, suddenly feeling shy. All at once, it hits him that Cas has met his _entire family_ , mostly under pretty bad circumstances. All he has to do is make it through one Skype call, no threatening cousins or confrontations in a hospital waiting room. He pushes down the impulse to kiss his mate, or much more, to show Cas how much he appreciates him. That can wait until Cas's parents aren't staring at them expectantly.

"I told you that I had something important to tell you," Cas says, and takes Dean's hand. "This is Dean Winchester. He's my mate."

Dean sees two sets of eyes widen, and hears a gasp that probably comes from Cas's mom. He figures he should take advantage of the brief pause.

"It's nice to meet you, Ms Rosen, Mr. Shurley." He nods to each of them. He's barely finished before they're both talking at once.

"Oh, it's Chuck and Becky, dear, obviously—"

"Your mate?"

"He's cute, Castiel, good job, sweetie!"

"So are you blood bonded, or…"

"When and where and how did you meet? Castiel, you have to tell us _everything!_ "

"I mean, if you're not, that's fine, obviously. I just, y'know, assumed you wouldn't say mate otherwise—"

"Okay, okay," Cas finally says, holding up placating hands. Dean silently hopes he can keep from laughing again while the webcam is running. "Can we do this in a slightly more orderly fashion? One question at a time, maybe?"

"Go ahead," Chuck says to his wife, motioning to the screen.

"Oh my goodness! I'm just so happy for you, sweetie, I don't know where to start! Maybe you can just tell us the story of how you two met and I'm sure I'll think of other questions as we go."

Dean can't help snorting at that, but so does Cas, so he doesn't feel too bad.

"Yes, actually, I'm sure you will." Chuck and Becky look a bit confused at that, but Cas just pushes on. "Look, I'm going to tell you up front that our story is a bit unconventional and possibly confusing. I'll give you the basic facts first, and then we can fill in the details later, okay?" He waits for his parents to nod before continuing. Chuck just looks more confused, but Becky looks intrigued.

"First of all, we had a spontaneous scent bond." Cas apparently knows that this will get a reaction, because he makes no attempt to go on. Chuck gasps, and Becky lets out a high pitched squeal that makes Dean wince a little. It looks like Cas correctly predicted that, despite her own bad experience with a spontaneous scent bond, she would be thrilled to see her son have one. Especially once she knows how very much in love they are.

"Oh honey! How _romantic_! I'm sure it won't be anything like your father and I, you know that, right? I've always worried that that would scare you off from a spontaneous scent bond, but it was a total fluke and I'd never want you to miss out—"

"Mom, it's fine," Cas cuts her off gently. "I'll be honest, neither of us was really hoping for a spontaneous scent bond. Honestly, we both assumed we were too old for that to happen, but I suppose our bodies thought otherwise."

"Well, welcome to the family either way, Dean," Becky continues as though she hadn't been interrupted. "Now, I know this isn't what you want to hear, but I'm sorry it's just part of having a mother-in-law—since it was a spontaneous scent bond, I assume you've already blood bonded, so—"

"Becky, don't—" Chuck tries to stop his wife, but to no avail.

"When will I be getting grandchildren?" Becky finishes, her voice rising by an octave over the course of the sentence.

Dean takes a deep breath and looks at Cas, who shrugs.

"There's something else you should know that complicated the situation," Cas says slowly. Dean decides that maybe it's time to contribute to the conversation.

"Turns out Cas and I have a lot in common," Dean says, smiling and bumping Cas with his shoulder. "And it just so happens that one of those things is that we're both alphas."

There are two sharp intakes of breath from the computer. Dean bites his lip and wonders what kind of reaction they'll be facing. What they wind up with is one that was not even on his list of possibilities.

Becky breaks out in a huge grin and swats Chuck on the arm.

"I told you!" she squeals at her husband. "It's totally possible in real life. You owe me twenty bucks!"

Dean and Cas blink at the screen quizzically while Chuck groans and puts his head in his hand.

"Your mother," he says wearily, not looking up at the computer, "has fallen into some kind of black hole of fanfiction involving Steve Rogers and Tony Stark having sex, and a lot of it has them mated. I commented a few weeks ago on how implausible it seemed that two alphas would mate, so on top of making your mother extremely happy that her baby has finally found a mate, you've also validated her new OTP."

"For the record," Cas replies, holding up a hand to stop his parents from taking, "I do not want to hear about any of this. I do not want to know anything about sex in anything that either of you are reading."

"Okay, okay," Becky says dismissively. "That's not important. What matters is you! Having a spontaneous scent bond! Who cares if it's with another alpha, it's still wonderful!"

"It sure is," Dean murmurs, staring at his mate in what is probably a sickeningly loving manner. He can barely keep himself from leaning in and scenting Cas again.

"It is," Cas agrees, smiling fondly back. Before Dean can get lost in blue eyes, though, he's startled back to reality by another squeal.

"Just look at you two! Adorable!" Becky exclaims, clapping her hands like a child. "Okay, back to the story, come on. I've got to hear every detail!"

Dean squeezes Cas's hand, and Cas starts. "Okay, well. Dean owns a used bookstore—"

" _Ohmygodhowperfect!_ " Becky seems completely incapable of controlling herself, but Cas is apparently immune to it by now, as he just keeps talking right through her.

"And I was there for a signing while I was on my tour, back at the end of July."

"July?" Chuck breaks in. Becky's eyebrows draw together and her mouth curves into a concerned moue.

Cas takes a deep breath, and they tell a condensed version of their story. Dean lets Cas do most of the talking until they get to the hospital bits, then takes over to describe his symptoms.

"So, we've been spending the past few days moving Dean's things in here and just enjoying the fact that we can actually be together now," Cas finishes up.

"Cool," Chuck says, while Becky coos next to him. "So the blood bond seems to be working?"

"So far, so good," Dean reports. "I've got a followup scheduled with Dr. Barnes in a week or so, she'll retest our blood and maybe I can even stop taking the replacement hormones. But if I have to keep it up, it's not a big deal. One shot a week's a small price to pay for the privilege of being your son's mate." Dean grins at Cas, who rolls his eyes.

"He's a real charmer, Castiel!" Becky says, giggling. "I am so, so happy for the two of you, I can't even say. Now. Back to business: when will the two of you be adopting me some grandbabies?"

She beams at them while Chuck gives them a weak, apologetic smile, spreading his hands in a "what can you do?" gesture.

"We really don't know for sure," Cas says, looking at Dean uncertainly.

"Not like we can go to the baby store and pick one up on the way home from work," Dean tells her with a shrug. He squeezes Cas's hand and gives him a reassuring smile. Cas raises his eyebrows, asking permission, and Dean gives him a little nod.

"We actually do hope to start the adoption process as soon as we can," Cas finally says, looking back at his parents with a small smile that could be mistaken for forced or unenthusiastic, but which Dean recognizes as nervous but excited. "We have no way of knowing when we will actually be able to bring home a child, though."

Dean can't take his eyes off his mate. He knows that the blood bond has caused their hormones to surge again, but this time he's loving it. Having confidence that the love underneath it is real and solid has allowed him to just bask in the ridiculous surges of emotions and enjoy himself. Right now, Castiel is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, and the thought of their starting a family together makes a wave of warm contentment roll through his body.

They talk for a few more minutes, Cas catching up on what his parents have been up to. Soon, though, the conversation is winding down.

"Obviously, Dean will be joining us for Thanksgiving," Cas mentions as they're starting to say their goodbyes. They've discussed this already—Cas had been planning to go back to Illinois to spend Thanksgiving with his parents and Gabriel, and since Dean's parents and Sam's family are all coming to Lawrence for Christmas, it made sense to do Thanksgiving there.

"Absolutely not!" Becky exclaims. Everyone else freezes.

"What?" Cas asks.

"Wait, what?" Chuck says slowly, fixing his wife with a worried look.

"Well we won't get to meet Dean's side of the family if you come here, silly! We've got to come to Lawrence for Thanksgiving!" Chuck raises his eyebrows, but doesn't argue.

Dean and looks at his mate, and see his own confused expression mirrored back at him. He shrugs. Why not?

"Dean's parents live in California, as do his brother Sam and his mate and daughters," Castiel says slowly. "They won't be here, which on the one hand means we will have the extra space for guests. On the other hand, of course, you wouldn't get to meet them. Although his aunt, uncle, and cousin, as well as our friends, will be here for you to meet. What about Gabriel, though?"

"Gabriel's a big boy, he can choose whether to come along or stay or do whatever he wants." Becky says flippantly. She doesn't seem very concerned about spending Thanksgiving with her older son. "You know him, though, he's going to want to check Dean out for himself, make sure he's good enough for his baby brother, so I'm sure he'd come."

Dean leans over to murmur in Cas's ear. "It's fine with me, man, whatever. But if you really wanted to see Pontiac or catch up with other people there, we can insist on keeping our original plans."

Cas shrugs. "I suppose that works," he tells his mother. "Is that all right with you, Chuck?"

"Wait, _I_ get to have an opinion?" Chuck asks, acting faux-shocked. Becky hits him on the shoulder. "You know me, I'm fine with whatever. We're going to see my family for Christmas, so you pick whatever you want for Thanksgiving, dear."

"It's settled, then!" Becky exclaims, beaming. "I just can't _wait_ to meet you, Dean! And this will give us a chance to see your new house, Castiel, and we can see where you go to school, and Dean's bookstore. Oh, I can't wait!"

They finally manage to say their goodbyes and turn Skype off. Castiel collapses into Dean's side with a heavy sigh.

"I suppose it's just as well that I had to get the spare room set up for Sam and Jess, then," he says into Dean's shoulder. "I wonder if Gabriel will be okay with a My Little Pony-themed air mattress. Actually, he'll probably love it."

"Guess I should tell Ellen to expect us and two or three guests for dinner, huh?" Dean says, rubbing Cas's back with one hand. "Man, you were right when you said your mom can be intense."

"She means well," Cas replies, starting to nose at Dean's neck, scenting him. "But I could certainly use some help relaxing after that."

His mate's arousal hits Dean's nose, and Dean leans back, pulling Cas on top of him as he goes.

"I think I can manage that," he says, just before pulling Cas down into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd already been planning to write a Thanksgiving timestamp at some point, with Dean and Cas going to Pontiac... and then somehow Becky wound up inviting herself down to Lawrence instead. So I guess I'll be writing that sometime instead.
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://porcupine-girl.tumblr.com).


End file.
